Gracias a tí
by Fucking Smile
Summary: Fiesta, mucha gente y el admirador de Bella no son buena combinación para declararse. Pero Edward no lo sabía. TH/Edward


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Stephenie, yo los tomo prestados a ratos ;)

**Summary**: Fiesta, mucha gente y el admirador de Bella no son buena combinación para declararse. Pero Edward no lo sabía. TH/Edward&Bella.

**Nota**: Un pequeño regalito para una de mis grandes amigas; Valentina Javiera Tapia Quilodrán (L) Te amito mucho, Val.

* * *

**Edward POV**

_Sábado, 12:30 a.m_

— Estoy nervioso, Alice. ¿Y si no funciona?

Mi hermana resopló, enfadada

— ¡Deja de decir eso! —gruñó— ¿Por qué no habría de funcionar?

Me encogí de hombros

— Es una probabilidad —musité—. Además; no tienes idea cuánto cuesta declararse frente a tanta gente.

Rodó los ojos

— Edward, fue _tú_ idea —me recordó, impaciente.

Gemí. _Yo y mis malditas ideas…_

_Sábado, 15:09_

— _¿Diga?_

— Bella, soy Edward

— _Oh. Hola Eddie _—bromeó— _¿Ocurre algo?_

Sonreí; sólo ella podía llamarme Eddie. Y _amaba_ que lo hiciera…

— No, sólo quiero confirmar tu asistencia a mi casa hoy, en la noche.

— _Oh…_—escuché como tragaba saliva— _Edward, no sé si…_

— Bella, no me hagas esto —gemí—. Necesito que estés conmigo hoy...

— _Es año nuevo…_—se excusó

— Alice ya habló con Charlie

— _Edward…_

— Por favor, no me hagas esto, Bella

Suspiró

— _Okey…_

Sonreí

— ¡Por eso te quiero tanto, Bella! —reí

Casi pude ver como ponía los ojos en blanco

— Alice te pasará a buscar como a las diez; debes estar lista

— Bueno. Nos vemos al rato, Eddie. Adiós

— Adiós —colgué

Suspire feliz. _Bella vendría, y todo saldría bien según lo planeado…_

_Sábado, 21:33_

— Iré a por Bella. Hay dos coches afuera, Edward. ¿Emmett vendrá?

Terminé de ordenar el living y me volteé a la duende

— Sí, iba a venir con los Hale

Sus ojos flamearon como el fuego y luego brillaron como estrellas

— ¿Jasper vendrá? —preguntó, maravillada

Reí y asentí. Alice aplaudió

— Vete ya —abrí la puerta y Alice salió. Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Eric y Lauren entraron.

— Hola, _Cullen_ —saludó Mike de mala gana. Lo ignoré

— Hola, chicos. Pónganse cómodos. Iré a poner música.

Caminé hacia el equipo de música, pero me devolví a la puerta cuando el timbre sonó. Abrí la puerta.

— ¡Primo! —gritó Emmett, abrazándome— ¡Tanto tiempo!

Me reí

— Hola, Em. Era hora que llegaras, pensé que tendría que buscar un DJ de reemplazo

Puso los ojos en blanco

— Voy a trabajar —anunció y se adentró en la casa.

Los Hale entraron

— Hola, Edward —me saludó Jasper. Los saludé a ambos y cerré la puerta

_Sábado, 22:41_

Abrí la puerta cuando el timbre sonó.

— Hola Ben, Ángela —ambos entraron y el porsche de Alice apareció en la calle

Salí a buscar a Bella

— Se demoraron —las acusé apenas bajaron del coche

Bella gruñó

— Alice hizo que me cambiara de ropa —se señaló para reforzar la idea

Llevaba unos pantalones a cuadrillé y una remera a tiras color gris. Y sus converse, claro.

Aunque ella dijera toda la vida que se veía mal con toda la ropa, yo la seguía viendo como una princesa. _Mi_ princesa

La abracé y besé su cabeza

Entramos. El ambiente realmente parecía de fiesta.

Emmett había puesto luces de colores en las orillas, haciendo que todo se viese adecuado a la ocasión. La música hacía temblar la casa entera, y todos estaban bailando al compás de ella.

— Emmett— dijimos los tres al unísono. Alice danzó hasta Jasper.

Le sonreí a Bella

— ¿Qué tal tu día? —pregunté con voz suave

Puso un dedo en su barbilla

— Mmmh… nada bueno, a decir verdad. Puedo asegurarte que el tuyo es mil veces mejor.

Me encogí de hombros

— No me quejo

_Sábado, 23:59_

— ¡10, 9, 8, 7…!

_Debo hacerlo ahora._

Me acerqué al micrófono

— ¡5, 4, 3, 2, 1! ¡¡Feliz año nuevo!!

— Bella. Todos presten aten…

El micrófono cayó de mis manos cuando Mike Newton estampó sus labios con los de Bella

_Oh, no…_

— ¿Edward? —Alice corrió a mi lado, preocupada— Jazz, Em, ayúdenme. Está pálido…

No, no, no. ¡No podía ser cierto!

— Bella, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

_¡¡¡NO!!!_

— No, ¡No! —grité. Emmett y Jasper intentaron atraparme, pero fue demasiado tarde— ¡Suéltala, Newton!

Todos me miraron. No me importó

— ¿Qué te pasa, Cullen? —se burló

— ¡¿Qué me pasa?! —rugí. Bella me miró con terror— ¡Arruinaste todo!

Emmett me tomó el brazo cuando tomé impulso para golpear a Newton

— Edward, relájate —pidió Alice

— ¡No! ¡Este idiota lo arruinó todo, y sabía lo que hacía! —grité, encolerizado

Bella me miró con ternura

— Edward…—se acercó a mi y puso su mano en mi pecho—relájate. Respira profundo, ¿Si?

Y todos desaparecieron. Sólo éramos ella y yo

— Bella —Mike rompió mi momento de gloria y paz—, no me has respondido

_Ahora lo mato_

— ¡NO! —rugí, lanzándome sobre el

— ¡Edward! —chilló Alice y Bella

— ¡No será tu novia, Mike Newton! —mi puño golpeó su mejilla— ¡Nunca! —y la mandíbula

— ¡Basta! —chilló Bella

La miré de inmediato

— ¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Edward?

_Todo se fue a la mierda…_

Me levanté y me puse frente a ella

— Bella, yo…

— ¿Vas a responderme o no?

Gruñí

— ¡No! —gritamos ambos a coro

Alice rió junto con un grupo de chicas

— Bella —inhalé aire—, lo que pasa… Es que…—cerré los ojos con fuerza—. Estoy enamorado de ti, Bella. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Abrí los ojos para comprobar que ella aún seguía ahí. Estaba, con los ojos brillando de la emoción y una sonrisa. Le sonreí devuelta.

— Si —respondió, y mi mundo volteó patas arriba para luego volver a su posición normal

Sonreí más aún y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. La besé y ella me lo devolvió gustosa

— ¡Woooooooo! —gritó Alice. La ignoré y seguí en lo mío

Envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello y sonreí en el beso. Me separé por falta de aire y besé su nariz.

— Gracias —susurré. Ella rió

— ¿Estás mejor? —preguntó

Me reí

— Mucho, _mucho_ mejor. Y ahora, ¿Qué tal tu día?

Puso los ojos en blanco

— _Éste_ es el mejor día de mi vida —sonrió y me besó—, gracias a ti

Sonreí. Amo el año nuevo

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**D**ebo decir, antes de todo, que lo último (Amo el año nuevo) lo puse para rellenar, por que yo, _odio_ el año nuevo. Me pone de un humor de perros.

Es un regalito para mi Valentina hermosa que amo tanto :L Ojala que te guste Val, por que lo hice con todo el cariño que te tengo a tí en mi (L).

Pasen lindas fiestas, blablablá ;) Las qiero muchito :B ¿Un Review? Por las fechas, digo yo xD ¿Que creen? ¿Quieren matar a Mike Newton como yo? ¡Díganmelo en un RR!

Besos & Bites

;Adiós!


End file.
